The one of the lost
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: Misa Tooka is a new student who was immediately put into squad seven. After meeting everyone she is assigned a mission which she must go with her chose partner; Sasuke Uchiha. How will there mission end up as? A quick and easy one or one filled with disaster? (Sorry sucky summery. Naruto and Sakura do come in later.
1. New member of team 7

**Ara Ara, arigatou for reading this I do know that this might be ooc but I'll try to not make it that way. Please do read and enjoy. Thank you~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (where this takes place in) I couldn't possibly create such an amazing piece of anime o3o**

**Misa Tooka~ Yes will be in this fanfiction so yep… She has long dark scarlet hair that is parted to the side to where most of her bangs lay on top of her left eye while on the other side they hang freely, framing her face. Her hair also goes to her mid back, and she normally wears it down. …..=m= meep!**

**(plum blossom)**

**Misa's POV:**

I walked in the loud classroom. My eyes pinpointing different objects, taking in the overwhelming classroom with my blood red eyes. I quietly shut the door behind me as quietly so I wouldn't make any unwanted attention, besides I hated it.

I turned around, with my back to the door and I head towards the bleacher like desks that rose higher and higher with each row. I gulped as I surveyed the mess that had been placed in front of me. Boys throwing fake paper planes and kunai around the classroom, girls with full out bags of makeup in piles filled the front middle row. Even the floor was spotted by some eyeshadow containers and lip gloss sticks.

I just ignored the disaster that appeared in front of my and I turned my attention to the side of the room where a man with charcoal black hair and pure black eyes sat. His hair was parted in the center having his bangs run down the side of his face, his hair was pretty short outside of the back which spiked in the back a little, but it did suit him. Next to his right side was a boy with pale orange hair, with a hint of yellow, his hair was spiked out in every direction. He had beautiful azure eyes, with cute neko like whiskers on his cheeks. Lastly the girl next to the blondie had longish cotton candy pink hair with big emerald green eyes. Which suited her really well.

I felt out of place here. I didn't expect to see all of the different types of people here. Where I came from, everyone was quiet and had no emotions, but then again that was the main reason why I left there.

I sigh and survey the room again one more time to see if there was any open seats. The only problem though was that...the only seat open was by the kid with the black crow colored hair.

I gulped quickly and just shook my head, slowly making my way up to that seat. He seemed to not notice me which was a relief, so when I reached the open seat I was able to sit down in peace.

_After 5 minutes….._

Our Sensei finally walked in and stood in the center of the room.

"Class," he said in a slightly loud voice to get everyones attention. The noise level in the room died down fairly quickly, but there were still some conversations going on.

"Minna, we have a new student joining us from today on, please be nice to her. Misa Tooka? May you please come down?" the sensei asked in a gentle tone.

"H-hai!" I stuttered as I quickly stood up and silently made my way down to the center of the room where Sensei was standing. i hated it, but might as well get over it right?

"Please introduce yourself to everyone," he said while I nod my head in agreement.

"Uno…..I'm Misa Tooka, I come from a village on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village… It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said in a nervous tone.

"Okay thank you, oh! By the way you'll be signed to," he checked his check board, "Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno, they're in the same row as you," he said quickly.

_That explains the only empty seat…_

I look back up to where that row was. When I did I saw their piercing stairs...especially the one with the raven hair. I quickly looked away from them, avoiding there gaze. I looked back to my sensei who told me that I could go back to my seat so I did.

The bell ended up ringing which signaled us to head to our training fields, were out team sensei's waited at. I was kind of confused but the girl Sakura ended up pulling me along, leading me to the field.

_At team 7's training field…_

"Oh who do we have here?" Kakashi said as he drew his one uncovered eye away from his Make out Paradise book to focus his attention to me.

"I'm Misa Tooka, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kakashi, well since you're new here, and probably don't know us, we're going to re introduce ourselves again" he said calmly. I could tell that my other teammates didn't really want to do it, so I stayed quiet also.

"I guess I'll start off…..I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, heh well never really thought about that. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." The man said flatly while returning his attention back to his book.

_Yeah hobbies like reading pervy books…._

"Well I guess I'll go next!" The boy with spiky blond hair shouted as he plopped down on the floor sitting criss-cross. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen at the Ichiraku noodle shop! Although I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after pouring the hot water in the cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is, to become the greatest Hokage! That way everyone will respect me!"

_Hehe, neko-kun sure like ramen…._I thought to myself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pinkette said as she made sure to seeing that Naruto had finished. "What I like eh...I mean who I like is….hehehe! Mu hobby is um…" She begins to blush slightly as she turns her attention to the raven haired boy who seemed to be staring at me. "My dream for the future is...eep! And I hate….NARUTO!" She shouts with a disgusted face which sends Naruto falling back.

_She seems….fan girlish heh….. but poor Naruto, he seems to actually like her…._I thought to myself again.

"W-well I guess I'll go next," I said as I sat down, I pulled all of my raven black hair to one side and allowed it to tumble down my shoulder. "I'm Misa Tooka… I hate people who lie by giving out fake personalities. I like well things….. My hobbies are listening to music, and practicing my ninjutsu. My dreams are too….well I don't need to say them….."

Neko-kun looks over at me, as well as Sasuke who has been staring deeply at me for the last 10 minutes, but Kakashi just continued to read, while Sakura became distracted by a bird in the sky.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a _lot_ of things and I don't particularly like a lot of things." I gulp as his regular stare turns into a full out glare at me. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy. .someone." He said blankly. I quickly looked away from him and Kakashi interrupted this dark moment.

"Well then, shall we start a mission?" he asked as he shut his book and walked towards us.

_W-wow…..Sasuke must hate me…._

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Kakashi smiled, since you can see the outline of his mouth. "Well since the two of you are so eager to start, I guess you two will be paired up while Sasuke and Misa will be the other pair."

"No!" Sakura yelled in defeat while Naruto jumped in joy. Don't get me wrong though….I would gladly change places with Sakura right now.

"Hey you," Sasuke said as he stood in front of me, towering over me.

"It's Misa thank you very much~" I said sarcastically.

"Hn….whatever lets go," He said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Now remember your missions, here they are," Kakashi said as he handed both Naruto and me an envelope. Sasuke quickly dragged me away with him to get away from the other three.

"S-sasuke….where are you taking me to?" I ask in confusion.

"Just to a place where those idiots aren't at." he replied coldly.

Sasuke continues to drag me my wrist forcefully until we reach the outskirts of a park where there's a bench at. He then pulls me over to the bench and sits down, so I do the same. It's pretty awkward for the first few minutes, including the fact that he was still holding onto my wrist.

"U-um S-sasuke?' I asked breaking the silence.

"Hn?" he muttered back.

"Can you…..like let go of my….wrist?" I ask politely while I look at him. He turns towards me with his eyes piercing into mine, but this time he has a smirk plastered on his face.

"No," he replies simply.

"Eh?"

"I'm not letting go," he said with his smirk growing wider. I grind my teeth in annoyance since I knew he was only doing this to piss me off.

"Whatever," I mutter back. I then open the envelope that Kakashi handed to me earlier and read it out loud.

_Group one:_

_Travel outside of the village gates and head to the town of Hono and figure out why there are disappearances occurring there. You have one week before reporting back….good luck. Oh and I will be assisting the other team in a more advanced mission and I believe that the two of you can handle yourselves, but still be safe._

_~Kakashi Hatake._

_EHHHHH?_

"Tch, so that's what he's up to," Sasuke mumbled.

"A-and I just got here….." I moaned in annoyance.

"Well at least it's a mission," he smirked and leaned towards me more, "and it's with me, so you'll be safe."

I turn my head to the opposite way with a slight blush forming on my face, "O-okay,"

"Meet me at the entrance of the village at 2:20 pm," he said as he released my wrist and began to walk away.

_**To be continued…..**_

_**So I hope you guys liked it, and sorry I kind of typed this up a little to fast, but please review or give me some advice. And sorry for the ooc! Thanks.**_

_**~Miyoko-tan**_


	2. Stealthy Mission of Dating? I Think Not

**So…...this is chappy #2 of "The One of The Lost," I do hope that you'll enjoy^^**

**If you don't like Oc's then I suggest you don't read, but If you like the story-line then go ahead and read^^**

**Also don't forget to review for me, I love reviews~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Misa's POV:**

As I walk down the street towards my house, the faint blush that was on my face earlier still appears to be burning. I raise my right hand to my mouth and cover a large margin of my face, mainly below my eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha had put quite a weird first impression on me. At first I thought he was some cold hearted jerk who was always the center of attention, but when I seemed to talked to him alone, he seemed more like a playboy.

Then again...he probably is since 90 percent of the girls in my class were gawking over him. To be honest I really don't see why. Yes he may be attractive in some sense, but his attitude completely sucks!

I finally reach the apartment complex, and I head up the bamboo wooden staircase. Within the next 5 seconds of getting on my floor, I open up my door to examine the place. I only just arrived last night so boxes filled with plates, clothes, weapons, ect. covered my floor. With a long sigh, I quickly made my way over to my closet to see what clothes to bring.

I go through my half their wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black shorts that when along with a red tanktop. A pair of long sweat-like pants that allowed me to move freely, with a dark blue v-neck shirt. I pulled out some small shampoo bottles as well to stay clean, and stuffed it all into my lightweight bag. Since I had some what of room left, I put in my wallet (of course with money) and some food pills. Not to mention my water bottle that was strapped on the side of the bag.

I quickly then pulled all of my delicate raven locks up into the back and formed a ponytail. Then I braided one side of my bangs over to its side, clipping it in.

I knew that I had little to no time left so I dashed out of my bedroom, I quickly glanced over at the clock, which read 2:00 pm.

_Shoot!_ I thought to myself as I realized that I had 20 minutes to run all the way to the front gate….which was about 2 miles away. I'm not saying that I couldn't, but still….I didn't want to run already!

My nervousness grew every second as I tried to calm myself down.

_Okay if we I leave now I'll be there on time so move! _I yelled at myself, with the plus of mentally slapping myself.

I quickly ran out of my door, locking it of course, and ran back down the stairs...exiting the building.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I got to the entrance of the Hidden leaf Village at 2:10 pm, getting here earlier than Misa-chan. Mainly so that she wouldn't think that I'm some lazy jerk. As I lean against a pole with my bag flinged around my right shoulder, a couple girls from my class decide to confront me.

_Tch….how annoying…._I thought to myself with my eyes closed. Since I could tell that they're really close to me I opened one of my eyes to see who they were.

"Hn…." I mumbled.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! Would you like to go…...uno…..on a date with me?" A girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes asked me.

_God these girls are annoying, what's with all of the 'kyaa!' thing….._

**Misa's POV:**

I finally reached the meeting place, but I saw Sasuke with some girls with him, so instead I hid behind a tree so that he wouldn't see me. Instead I listened in as well as I could, but my heavy breathing made it kind of hard to do so.

So far a beautiful girl with long blond hair was talking to him, asking if he wanted to go on a date, but he didn't respond yet. I didn't want to go over there, but then again we need to leave…

_What to do…_

**Sasuke's POV:**

I looked down at my watch which read 2:22 pm.

_Where's Misa at?_ I asked my self in a concerned tone. Wait…..me being concerned…..yeah right.

"S-sasuke? Come on! It'll be so much fun!" the same girl said while grappling onto my arm. She squeezed it tightly and tried to drag me.

"Aw! Ino thats not fair!" the girl with black eyes and short brown hair taunted with a pout.

"Shut up! Sasuke is all mine!" the supposed Ino girl said.

_This girl has the count to 3 before I throw her off….._

**Misa POV:**

Sasuke seemed to actually be irritated from the girls. Especially when the girl Ino grabbed his arm, he seemed like he was going to kill her. The other girls seemed to be pouting which seemed to make Sasuke even more annoyed, to even a point that a dark aura surrounded him.

_I need to help him… and those girls too…_

I said as I darted from behind the tree, and walked towards the three girls along with Sasuke who seemed to be annoyed.

I gulped when the 'leader' Ino glanced over at me.

"Um sorry to interrupt…. but I need Sasuke-kun…." I said nervously. After all I've never been really good with talking to people.

"Ara ara," Ino said, "It seems somebody wants to also go on a date with Sasuke~kun!" she said chuckling. I immediately blushed a bright scarlet.

"N-no it's n-not like that!" I said in a squeaky tone.

"Yeah right, but wait in line! I get Sasuke first princess~!" Ino teased while sticking her tongue out at me.

_Damn this is taking to long…...it's already 10 minutes past the time of departure….I need to stop this quickly. What should I do to make her leave him alone? Maybe I could…..no no no! I couldn't possibly do that! No Sasuke might think I like him if I do that!_

"Um…." Ino asked in confusion at me. All eyes were on me...including Sasuke who seemed to be staring at me the most.

"H-h-he's my…." I blush harder and I look Ino straight in the eyes. My heartbeat begins to become quicker and quicker.

"He's your what?" Ino said with a smirk.

"He- Sasuke-kun i-is my b-boyfriend!" I shout quickly in embarrassment. Ino and the two others jaws drop dramatically and Ino even lets go of Sasuke's arm, which I grab quickly and pull him towards me.

I haven't even dared to look Sasuke in the eyes...for all I know...he could be glaring at me!

"P-prove it!" Ino demanded.

_Eh? Prove it? No…..I cant do that…...Sasuke wont ever want to talk to me again._

"_I um….." _I mumble.

"Heh you can't can you, because Sasuke isn't dating y-you…." Ino stopped talking when she saw what happened.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Misa came in to pretty much save them from getting destroyed, but when Ino asked Misa to prove that she was dating me...I had to help her or they would cling to me again. So as Ino began to taunt Misa again, I quickly tilted Misa's chin towards me and I gently pressed my lips against hers.

She seemed so cute as her already scarlet blush seemed to darken. I snaked my arms around Misa's waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After about a minute, Misa seemed to be struggling with breathing so I let her go.

The three girl ended up staring in confusion since I've never once did something like that. Misa covered her mouth and blushed even deeper, I then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the entrance, heading towards our destination.

**Misa's POV:**

_W-w-what just happened? I didn't expect Sasuke-kun to actually k-kiss me…...Baka baka baka! he only did it to help you out…..nothing else…._

I let out a sigh and Sasuke lets go of my hand, shoving his hands into his pockets. Not making a single sound.

**Well I hope you like this chappy, so if you did please review^^ **

**Arigatou~**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	3. The Only One Who Knows

**Well I decided to just re-update again...but super fast so please do enjoy. (I lost my password so yeah it didn't help T^T)**

**Oh and….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 0u0**

**(and please do comment your thoughts so I can make this story to more of your liking if I can~!)**

**Misa's POV:**

It's been over 5 hours since the 'ehem' kiss that Sasuke gave me. My face still tingled with the light crisp burn that seemed to had engulfed my face earlier.

I let out a short quiet sigh, and continued to follow him. Each step starting to feel like an eternity with every silent second being filled.

_I-I wonder i-if I should say something…...NO! don't be an idiot! Besides we have to take a break soon since it's getting pretty dark. Yes! Thats it! I-i'll just ask if we can stop at a motel for the rest of the night….._

I gulped quickly while simultaneously parting my glossy peach lips.

"S-sasuke-kun?" I asked nervously while walking faster.

"Hn?" he muttered under his breath.

_Man….does he have some kind of language that he made up using only 'Aa' and 'Hn'?_

"I was just wondering if we could…..stop for today? I-its getting pretty late and were almost to the next town. So is there a possibility that we could stay there for a night?" I asked. He let out a long sigh while pulling his right arm out of his pocket. As I watched his motions, I could tell he was checking the time. He then shoved his pale hand back into the crevice of his white pocket and turned his head facing me.

"Might as well, besides it 8:40 pm and the sky light is almost fully deteriorated." he said coldly. I nodded my head and looked forward, not paying attention to the boy next to me. I was way too busy staring at the radiant sunset in front of me. Colors of pale oranges and yellow blended in a mellow pattern closest to the horizon while hazey purples and pinks made an overshadowing outcast over the mellow colors. Lastly a light misty blue spreads heading into the horizon causing the sky to turn a dark navy blue.

I realized that I stopped walking and so did Sasuke, but I didn't care, the view in front of me made my day.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said with my head tilted slightly facing Sasuke. He looks back at me and smiles genuinely.

"Yes, this view is very beautiful."

I smiled sweetly back at him and began to walk again, with the burning sensation growing on my face. Wait….AGAIN?

_I-I don't understand! W-why am I blushing!?_

_At the entrance of Kaze no Sakura…_

We finally reached the town before nightfall in relief. As we walked around the magnificent place, we were able to study some amazing cultures, which in my book is a big treat!

"Misa." Sasuke said softly in his husky voice.

"Y-yes?" I answered consciously.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go sigh us into a hotel," he notioned.

"O-okay thats fine," I said with a smile. He made another 'hn' sound and walked away. Letting out a tiring sigh, I surveyed the area around me and was able to locate a bench ten feet away from me to my left side. My face glowed with happiness at the sight, I know it might seem crazy, but that bench was like heaven to me right now. I quickly walked over to the slender metallic bench that was a brilliant shade of red, and sat down on it.

Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes to allow me to rest for a while. Not sleep, but to rest or until Sasuke comes to get me….

_5 minutes later…_

"Hey sweetly, wanna have some fun with us?" a husky yet unfamiliar voice asked me, but I just ignored it.

"Hello? Sleeping beauty? You up?" said the same male tone. With annoyance, I opened up my light crimson eyes and tilted my head upwards to see 5 men standing in front of me.

"So what do you say?" he asked again.

"..." I didn't respond but I did stare blankly at him.

"Aww how cute, she's playing hard to get~" another man said with short scarlet hair and bright azure eyes.

"Yeah I know right," another man said licking his brutally chapped lips, "makes me like her even more." This man was a couple inches shorter than him, but had shoulder length short hair with daunting pale red eyes.

"So do you wanna go out with us?" Ask a man with short brunette hair and peach colored eyes.

"I agree, you should come play with us for awhile," a man with light blue hair and matching eyes said seductively. I rolled my eyes at them, which I could tell made them annoyed with anger.

The leader reached towards my hand quickly while saying, " Heh now little princess lets have a fun ti-"

"Don't touch me y-!" before I could finish my sentence, Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I gasped with my crimson eyes growing wider.

"Don't touch what's **not** yours, especially when it's **mine," **Sasuke said in a dark tone. The men flinched in fear.

"S-sorry! We didn't know she was your girlfriend!" The men said as they retreated in a cowardly run. I sighed.

"T-thank you S-sasuke." I muttered but soon realized that I haven't gained a response.

"S-sasuke?"

"Shut up I'm mad at you right now you baka." He said coldly while pulling me into the hotel. I remained quiet while he finished the rest of the paperwork, and we headed up to our room.

He opened the door and we walked in, getting ready for bed.

_twenty minutes later…_

I layed in the queen sized bed that were going to share, staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke finally comes in laying next to me with the lights off.

"..." complete silence…

"Misa….." Sasuke said.

"Hn?" I responded, receiving a chuckle from him.

"Just listen to me next time, men will go after you if you don't listen to me…"

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"Baka do you even know why they went after you?" He said with his trademark smirk. I shook my head in a 'no' response.

"Because your so cute thats why~" he said while reaching over, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Night my princess," he mumbled while turning the other way, leaving me astonished.

_H-he's actually really nice to me…..but why is that?_ I wondered as I drifted off into sleep…

TIME SKIP-

Izuki Tooka: Has short spiky black hair, with piercing red eyes. Looks identical to Misa...since they are twins... (btw the hair color she has will be explained in a later chappy, but when she was younger her hair was pure raven black)

Misa's POV:

I woke up with the bright glowing waves of sunlight sweeping across the side of my face. With my crimson eyes open, the soft blur that I call the world begins to take hold. While sitting up I quickly rub my raw eyes, allowing my pre-mature tears from tiredness to fall down on my crisp ivory skin. With a small yawn I finally turn around to see my attention on the boy in front of me sleeping ever so quietly like a baby. Hehe, after all...when does the Sasuke Uchiha ever look so vulnerable.

I watch him with a gentle smile for a few minutes until I finally stand up and walk over to the bathroom, on the opposing side of the room.

**10 Minutes later...**

After sliding on my cute ninja outfit of a black skirt, with a beautiful pale blood red top...but to be honest it looks like a school girls outfit. Anyways I quickly tie my long scarlet hair into braid which lays perfectly down my left shoulder. After a second of looking into the mirror, I finally decide to leave the apartment, to check out some shops. As I step out of the old apartment doors, I quickly walk down the hallway, walking down the stairs and into the lobby, which I joyfully exited from.

With a crisp happy smile gleaming on my face, I head down the beautiful long winding streets, experiencing amazing knew things. One thing expecually made me smirk in happiness. It was a small shop with a beautiful sword in display. Gleaming with pride, it out shined the rest of the bunch with its long silver blade, to it amazingly detailed holder.

I quickly ran over to the display and stared with aw for around five minutes until I realized a 'ehem' noise coming from behind me. With my curiosity filling my mind, I quickly turned my attention to the person behind me who made the noise.

"I-itsuki?" I asked in pure shock as I stood there with my eyes growing wider by the second. The man in front of me smirked viciously, as if he had dominated the air around us.

"Misa-chan~" he whispered in a very discrete tone. His crimson blood red eyes pierced into mine, but this time harder than Sasuke.

"W-what a-are you doing here?" I asked in a defensive manner.

"What?" he said in a disappointed pout, "I can't see my little sis every-once in a while?"

Time-skip-

_**Misa's POV:**_

My__eyes widened larger than ever as the overpowering brother of mine towered over me, with a smirk that could scare any man easily. My hands shook non-stop as I tried to keep them in place, trying not to show fear in front of him.

"What? I can't see my beautiful little sister every once in a while?"he asked innocently while tilting his head to the left. Anger began to burn its way through my body, just the sight of him made me sick.

"Go away, your unwanted here," I mumbled trying not to cause attention.

"Awww, thats not nice, you should me more nicer to your Onni-san~" he said white a pout. I clenched my fist tightly while grinding my teeth.

"You are not my onni-san, your a pathetic human!" I growled with a sharp piercing glare.

"Ara Ara? Did I make you mad?" he asked as he smoothly moved his ivory hands into his pockets.

"No not at all," I snarled with sarcasm.

"Great~!" he notioned with happiness knowing that that would piss me off.

"..." I didn't comment back.

"Well little sis, seeya later~!" He smirked as he quickly snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me in.

"W-what th-" I was interrupted by a small whisper in my ear.

"I don't want to make your friend there mad now...so I guess I should go~" he said with a smirk. 'Friend? S-sasuke?' I looked around to see if Sasuke was around and he was. He was actually leaning against a tree with an angered look on his face. I turned my head back in the direction of where Itsuki was, "Wai-..." he wasn't there.

I gulped as I watched the groups of people squirming there way around the courtyard of the towns center, feeling absolutely defeated by the fact that he had found me.

I closed my eyes and stood there as the fresh azure wind blew towards my face softly...

**In flashback...**

_"Now Misa you need to behave, you understand?" The woman asked._

"Yes okkasan, I'll behave!" I said in my high pitched child's voice.

"Good girl, now let me do your hair," My mother said kindly with a genuim smile. I turned the opposite way from her swirling my dark red flowered kimono around.

"Okkasan...who's coming to live with us?" I asked shyly with my mother intertwining her fingers into my long raven black hair. (Again she originally had black hair -_-)

"Your new ottosan Misa," she said sweetly, "and a new onni-san."

"B-but what about my ottosan?" I asked innocently not knowing what had happened to him.

"Your papa isn't here anymore sweety," she said with a sad smile.

"..." I sat still as my mother finished my hair.

Time lapse...

Knock knock

"You may enter," my mother said properly. As she said so a man with short black hair and beautiful crimson eyes walked in with a boy my age, with longer raven hair and crimson eyes. Just like his father.

"Hello young girl, my name is Kaito Mizuharu, I'll be your ottosan for now on, and this is my son Itsuki, he'll be your onni-san for now on. What's your name darling?" The man asked.

"..." I hid behind my mother as the older boy smiled at me devilishly.

"This is my daughter Misa Tooka, sorry...she's rather shy right now." my mother apologized.

"No it's fine...you don't have to worry about it. Why not you and Itsuki go play outside for a bit?" The man said gesturing me towards Itsuki.

"I'm sure he'll be nice to you," the man said.

"I will father," he said as he pulled me outside.

End of flashback...

I quickly opened my eyes, wishing that I didn't re-read the last scene.

**Well...thats all I got for now but I'll update soon!**


	4. Step one: Mission starts now!

**Hehehe!**

Ello my followers and dear readers~

Here is my next chapter of One of the lost ouo  
(Ps...I fixed up her character on there 0u0 don't hate me please XD)

Well...anyways...please do enjoy^^

Misa's POV:

The overwhelming feelings that I faced began to hide back below there surfaces. The agonizing pain in my chest burned harder than ever before, like if somebody had stabbed me in my heart. This...so called pain that I felt...why was it starting after re-meeting him?

_I-itsuki-kun..._I thought to myself while grasping my shirt where my heart would be. As I stood there quietly, shivering a little from the soft wind that flowed, a unmistakable voice called out to me.

"Misa..." Sasuke said in his usual husky voice from behind me. Out of peer stupidity I jumped forward releasing a slight squeal, leading him to believe that I didn't know that he was there.

"O-oh! I-its only you Sasuke...gees don't scare me like that~!" I gestured with fake words.

"Hn..." he grumbled. I tilted my head to the left a little to make him think that I was confused. Innocently looking into his eyes.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn...nothing really," he grumbled again.

"O-okay..." I said with a fake smile, "Oh! so we should probably leave now..." I gestured as I turned away... Besides I already had my stuff with me, and so did Sasuke.

"Hn..."

"Gosh Sasuke! Quit saying that... just talk normal," I said with a pout.

"..."

"..." I let out a long exaggerated sigh as we began to walk out of the town...so much for shopping -_- As we shuffle our way out of the city limits we begin to travel down a dirt brick path, which was actually really cool.

Ruins were everywhere, like small rocks hat glistened in the remaining shadowing sunlight. Which reminded me...why is the sky darker...

I looked upwards and saw the ever so still sky filled with ravaging clouds who which threatened to take the remaining sun away. Which filled the sky with an alarming darkness...

_Darkness...it's just like Itsuki-kun_, I thought to myself with a somber face.

**Sasuke POV:**

As we walk down the worthless pass, I notice that Misa began to look up into the sky, but after doing so, she seemed sad. _Was this because of that man earlier? What the hell did he do to her?_ I thought to myself, annoyed with his existence already.

**Back to Misa's POV:**

As we continued down the path, I notice a small change to the air pressure, and I stopped walking.

_Hmmmm...a fight?_ I thought to myself smirking a little.


	5. Step 2: Blood with a side of flashbacks?

**Welps...anyways here is my next chappy and yes...It's going to be a short one...=o=**

Gomenasai...but please do enjoy this new chapter of 'One of The Lost'~!

Misa's POV:

I swiftly pull out a kunai and throw it ahead of me, causing a collision of blades to spark in front of me. Sasuke who seems to be shocked finally realizes our surroundings of men and begins to make his attack. I'm not going to lie...he looks pretty hot right now.

_Wait...tch what am I saying! Get a hold of yourself m-chan!_ I self scream at myself.

With full concentration, I'm able to dodge everything that comes spiraling my way. A man jolted from behind me, quickly making his way towards me, causing me to have little time to react. As I turn my body towards his direction, I notice the bright glowing red ball or should I say shape of chakra towering towards me.

_WOOSH!_

At the last second I quickly bend backwards, having his arm fly just barely over my chest. With my hair still up in the air, he manages to grab it with the same hand...aka destroying it completely. Anger pulsed through my body, and I pushed my hands against the dirt floor (since she's still falling) and I harshly kick my right foot into his stomach, causing him to flip over me completely. As I flip forwards landing on my knees, I can't help but stare at my hair laying on the ground...He at least took off five inches...

"Thats it..." I muttered as all the ninja's, including Sasuke turned their attention towards me.

"Your going to pay!" I snarled angrily. I bite the end of my thumb, while simultaneously pressing it onto the floor.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled as a long katana appeared in the grip of my hand. As I stand up, the men around me begin to step backward in fear, wondering why I haven't made a single sound yet.

"One..." I muttered as I inhumanly passed a man, leaving a large slash on his chest causing blood to splatter outwards.

"Two..." I curved around the man next to him while swinging my blade around, leaving a similar large gash on his stomach.

"Three!" I darted at a man who sent a mountain load of kunai at me, dodging every single one, later to soon cut his throat wide open. I stopped in place, noticing the blood covered clothes that I was wearing. Looking around, I notice the fear on ever bodies face, except Sasuke's.

"R-retreat!" a man yelped as the other man ran away cowardly. With a sigh, Sasuke walked over to me, examining to see if I am okay. I quickly de-summon my katana, and stood there staring at him, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Misa..." he grumbled as he saw a tear escape one of my crimson red eyes. He let out a sigh and slowly walked towards me. With hesitation, I stepped backwards, but the boys strides quickly caught up to me. I closed my eyes tightly which caused my tears to sprinkle down quickly, prepared to get slapped...but it never happened.

"S-sasuke...?" I asked as my voice got muffled my his chest.

_H-he's hugging me?_ I thought to myself with my cheeks beginning to burn. We stood there for about two minutes before he released me.

"Misa follow me," he said gesturing me towards the small creek bed. When we reached the creek bed, he told me to sit down, and I obeyed. He pulled off his dark blue shirt, revealing his pale ivory skin.

_Ehh! No no no! Don't tell me he's going to! /_ I thought to myself while covering my eyes with my ivory colored hands, while trying to hide my deep scarlet blush.

"Misa..." his voice seemed to purr.

"Yes!" I quickly answered. _No no no...please don't do that..._ I thought to myself.

I felt something wet slide against the side of my neck, causing me to shiver. I sat there frozen, still with my hands over my eyes. The wetness spread onto the top of my check in soft streaks, then stopped. After a few seconds it landed on my crimson red cheek vibrant from my blush.

"N-n-n-no!" I yelled pushing Sasuke away from me.

"W-What!?" He shouted in anger, "I'm just cleaning you off you idiot."

"B-b-ut w-why that way!" I shouted in embarrassment just now opening my eyes seeing his shirt soaking wet. _ehhhhhh! _

"What do you mean? All I had was my shirt so I used it to get the blood off of you...' he said with a small suray of pink lighting up his pale face.

"oh..." I hummed out in disappointment...

_Gosh Misa! Why do you have to think like a big perv!_ I yelled at myself mentally. Sasuke let out a sigh and leaned towards me, ruffling my hair with his left hand.

"I don't know how...but even when you act like an idiot, it makes you even cuter," he said with a smirk. Instantly a new shade of dark scarlet red covered my cheeks, steaming them in seconds.

"Well.. even when your being a jerk, your still really nice," I said while pouting. He let out a chuckle and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Misa," he whispered in my ear seductively.

"Y-yes," I said with a stutter of nervousness.

"Close your eyes~" without thinking I listened to what he said, and soon realized that his chin was no longer rested on my shoulder.

"Sasuk-" I couldn't finish when I felt a pair of soft lips smash softly onto mine. The warm feeling burned through my body as I tried to fight it but I couldn't. Instead I kissed back, snaking my arms around his broad yet smooth neck. Sasuke mimicked me,but instead wrapped his arms delicately around my waist, pulling me in tighter. As I open my eyes, I can see his dark, almost black eyes gently staring into mine. As I gasp for air, I part my mouth slightly only to notice Sasuke taking that as an invitation. Finally after two more minutes of Sasuke finding dominance over me he parts away from me letting me gasp for air.

Sasuke then smirked at my expression and kissed me on my fore head lightly.

"We'll set camp up here," he purred, and I nodded in response. He then stood up and walked towards the fight scene which was about a ten minute walk.

I also stood up, but walked to the shore line in a daze, as I sat down by it, letting my feet dangle in the water. I closed my eyes softly admiring the soft velvety feeling of the water, when...

_Flashback..._

"Where are we going?" I asked huffing trying to keep up with the boy who I just met. He let out a sigh and picked me up.

"Were going to a place were nobody can hear us~" he said with a devious voice. I blinked innocently not knowing of what he meant.

"Itsuki-kun, are you going to be my onni-san?" I asked cutely.

"Yep, and for that you must do everything I tell you to do, okay?" he said with a smirk.

"Ota onni-san!" I said cheerfully. He continued to carry me through the thick forest area, till he finally reached a cave. He let me down at the clearing.

"Now Misa-chan we're going to play a game okay," he said.

"Ota! I love games!" I laughed excitedly.

"Now we're going to play a game...were you're the mommy and I'm the daddy." he said smirking more. I nodded my head.

"Okay, this cave is going to be our house, but I have two rules okay?" he asked.

"What are they?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Rule number one: never tell anyone what we do here...and rule number two: you must do everything that I tell you, understand?" he asked.

"I wont tell a soul!"

End of Flashback...

I ruthly grip my arms almost ripping my skin open. My teeth grinding in disgust.

"You damn bastard..." I mumbled slightly.

_To be continued..._

_**Thank you for reading, but I hoped you enjoy and please leave a comment or a piece of advice for me^^**_


	6. Step 3: Your Mine

**Ohayo~~~~!**

Welps here is my new update, so I hope you guys enjoy^^

Random POV:

Misa had adjusted herself against a soft barked tree that seemed the color of a light cream beige. As she waited there for her beloved Sasuke to get back, she started to daze off into a light sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

As Sasuke looked around at the 'ahem' mess of bodies that were scowered around the road, the boy then let out a short sigh. As he scavenged through the bodies, he found supplies such as food and money, which was a plus. With the haul he was getting, Sasuke finally packed everything up finally ready to head back. Until he heard a small sliding noise coming from the bushes behind him. He stopped immediately, glaring at the place were the noises were arraying from.

"Who's there," he hissed. He tried to sense the aura just to make sure it wasn't Misa, but unfortunately this aura was more darker...more evil.

"Awww~! Your no fun," A slightly male pitch voice rang. Immediately irritating Sasuke. A man around the same height as Sasuke skipped outwards towards him. His icy blue eyes pierced into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke interrogated.

"From you? Tch...nothing but from that pretty little girl well..." the boy licked his lips, "I don't think it's appropriate to say in public~!" He said while chuckling, pissing Sasuke off more.

"I swear if you even so much as try to lay a hand on Misa, I'll kill you, he said darkly.

"Well, well, well...Lets see if you can prove that, besides one of my 'friends' is probably enjoying himself with her right now~ So if you want to save her, then you might want to defeat me." the man smirked, leaving Sasuke utterly surprised. Pissing him off extremely.

"Your gonna wish you never said that!" Sasuke growled.

_Meanwhile..._

**Misa's POV:**

It felt strange...it was like if somebody was playing with my hair delicately, but who? The world that surrounded me right now was filled with overwhelming darkness, as if my amusing dream had ended. As I stayed there remaining still, I felt another hand softly claps my right cheek smoothly. Stroking it, was it Sasuke? Is he finally back!

Out of excitement I opened up my groggy eyes, "Sasuke is that you?" ready to hug him, but instead I stared in shock.

"Now now now...thats not nice to randomly call me a name," the man said in a disappointed tone.

"Izumi!" I yelled in fear as I tried to look for a way out, but there was no way.

"Calm down Misa, I'm not going to hurt you~" he purred seductively in my ear, followed by him burying his head in the crook of my neck. As he nuzzled himself into my neck, a sense of fear fulled throughout my body, expecually the fact that he might do something again.

"I've missed you," he mumbled as he snaked his arms around my waist. I didn't say anything since the fear still ran through my entire body.  
He raised his head up to my chin to the point of where I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I came all the way to see you...and your not going to talk to me?" He asked with a smirk. I simply ignored him, and turned my attention away from him. He grew angry, but his smirk became more prominent.

"Oh Misa~" he seductively said in a whisper while licking my cheek, causing heat to radiate from it.

I felt disgusting. His smirk quickly turned to a scowl as he sense that my attention was no longer on him.

"Misa..." he asked.

"..." no response.

"Misa..." he asked in a more agitated tone.

"..." still no response. His anger continued to grow more and more.

"You know what..." he smirked wildly, "lets play house~" he said deviously. My eyes widened as much as they possibly could.

_No...n-not that..._I thought to myself as I began to shake, tears forming in my eyes.

"N-no!" I yelped as I tried to push him off of me, but it was futile since his strength overwhelmed me.

_Flashback..._

My eyes glowed in the darkened cave as we entered.

"Itsuki-kun? Is this our play house?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes it is," he said with a eye closed smile, "now lets start playing house."

"Alright, oh can I be the doctor?" I asked tilting my head to the side a bit.

"No, your going to be the mommy and i'm going to be the daddy..." he said in a devious tone.

"Bu-" as I tried to complain a pair of soft lips smashed against mine. Since of my age I didn't understand what was going on so I allowed him, but a feeling of disgust cause me to push him away after a minute.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"I um...what are you doing?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Like I said, i'm the daddy and your the mommy, so since your the mommy, you must let daddy do anything he wants to do to you." he explained.

"R-really?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, now don't try that again." he said closing in on me again.

End of flashback...

"What's wrong Misa?" he chuckled at my reaction, "we used to play house all the time.

"Get away!" I pushed him ruthly. He let out a small growl and slammed me back into the tree, with both of my wrist pinned my one of his hands above my head.

"Sto-mnph!" I was cut off by his clashing his lips into mine, kissing me violently still trying to gain dominance. He slid one of his legs in between my two sleek thighs. I instantly felt uncomfortable at his motives. I continued to struggle, but it's futile. He surfaces from my lips for a second, enough for me to let out a loud scream, "Sasuk-!" I was cut off again by him but this time he deepened the kiss. In fear I bit down receiving a wince of pain from him as he pulled away. The sight of blood running out of his mouth let me feel more in control.

"Get off!" I growled. Itsuki glared at me for a second and returned his head to the crook of my neck.

"O-ouch..." I muttered as I felt piercing marks going into my skin. After a couple of seconds Itsuki's head emerges with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Now then..." he said to himself as he pulled out a knife, cutting downwards on my shirt, exposing my velvety smooth chest. 'Tch' I growled in embarrassment as he smirked with lust.

"This is going to hurt..." he whispered as he bit into his thumb causing blood to rise. He then wrote some weird kanji on my chest.

"What are you..." I muttered as I felt a piercing pain in my chest. The burn grew rapidly devouring me whole. I gasped wishing for the unbearable pain to stop.

"Sealing jutsu," he said as the blood turned raven black, soaking into my skin. I bit my lip as hard as I could, drawing blood.

"Now then..." He bit into his lower thumb, sucking up the blood into his mouth, later forcing it into my mouth with a kiss. As he released me again I began to cough violently, not from the taste of the blood, but the unbearable pain stopped.

"W-what did you do?" I asked in a pained voice.

"Marked you of course, so now your mine~" he said standing up, looking at my chest with a strange symbol on it.

"Well...sadly I guess I'll take my leave... besides he seems quite mad," he smirked narrowing his eyes at Sasuke who seemed to be emerging from the treeline.

"Seeya~" he said as he faded away.


	7. Emotional Breakdowns

**Misa's POV:**

_W-What just happened? I-I don't understand...What did I do so wrong to deserve this._ I thought to myself staring blankly at the ground.

_Is it my fault for trying to forget my terrible past...or is it that I deserve this punishment?_ My lips began to quiver as I tried to hold my hot tears from falling down my rosy cheeks. I couldn't believe of what just happened...Why did I deserve for this to happen?

_No...I-I dont..._

"M-misa...whats wrong..." Sasuke asked ducking down in front of me.

"...hn...um.." I looked upwards in shock as I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Huh..." I asked myself as I gently raised my hand up to my face feeling the glistening tears. Sasuke stared at me with widening eyes.

_Why...? Heh...I see... I guess it's true then... I've always been relying on others from a young age...but I should of learned to have stopped that by now. After all, being cowardly and hiding behind others doesn't fit the means of a shinobi... Sasuke and everyone will definitely hate me if I continue to be this way...and I'll be all alone again like always. In other words...  
I'll always be hiding... If it continues then...  
I'll definitely never will be able...to...  
Stand by any other their sides...  
again...  
I won't be able to smile next to them even when I'm sad.  
I won't be able to smile at Sasuke...and I'm afraid that...someone else will be their with him instead.  
And that person won't be me...  
I don't...My eyes widened as tears began to pour out of my eyes._

"Wan't...that..." I muttered out of my light pink lips.

"Misa?" he asked.

I tightened my hands in tight fists and brought them to the ground, frustration overtaking me. As the soft tears ran down my cheeks I quickly brought my hands to my face, covering it completely.

"Sasuke..." I said gasping.

"Sasuke..." I said louder.

"Sasuke!" I cried out jumping forward leaping into his arms. He caught me gently, patting my head with one of his hands.

"Sh...its okay, I'm here for you," he mumbled.

**Welps that's all for now I guess o.o please do like in follow me arigatou~!**


	8. Hokage's Decision

**_Ello_**

**_I would like to just say thank you to all of my followers and _****_favorite-rs_****_! CX_**

**_Musing through memories  
Losing my grip in the grey  
Numbing the senses  
I feel you slipping away  
Fighting to hold on  
Clinging to just one more day  
Love turns to ashes  
With all that I wish I cold say...  
(Still here by Digital Daggers)_**

_Ello my beautiful readers^^ Sorry for the late updates and such, but since I have some...ehem...writer block, I think I'm going to explain a little...yes only a 'Little' secret. Welps I hope that you still enjoy the story~ Arigatou_

Oh and this should be completely obvious, but I don't own Naruto... And If I could get another suggest sown below in the comments fro another anime, I would love to try and incorporate it into this fanfiction^^ Thanks~

Please do enjoy~~~

**_Back in Konaha..._**

"Lord hokage, if I may suggest, that girl should be put under surveillance," A man with tan skin, and a short navy blue beard said. The third let out a long unwanted sigh as he surveyed his surroundings. As he saw the jounin staring at him with pity for his situation, he felt a sense of rage flow through him.

"I know that she has a very suspicious background and history, but that doesn't matter, she is only just a girl.

"Only just a girl?" asked a snake like man, "she could for all we know be the absence of evil," he said with a hiss.

"That's enough Orochimaru!" The third said while raising his voice, which caused his student to become silent. The hokage looked down at the small file of paper which held all of the know information about Misa. He then opened it up to reveal the clean crisp papers. He then began to read.

_Misa Tooka  
Age: 14  
Ninja format: Genin  
Sensei: Kakashi Hatake  
Mission completed:  
D: 13  
C: 5  
B: 3  
A: 1_

Background information:  
Mother: None  
Father: None  
Brother: Itsuki Korimora  
Born: Kimimosha district  
Skills: Unknown  
Ability: Unknown  
History: Unknown 

At that moment almost every bodies eyes in that room widened. How could such a mystical girl be here? And even worse be put on a mission with the most promising student Sasuke Uchiha!?

"Hokage! This is insane! She must be found before something bad happens to Sasuke!" Multiple people yelled.

The hokage sighed under the tiring argument being held in front of him. "Very well then, bring the girl back with Sasuke, but have the girl be put to the investigative unit. Orochimaru, I think you can handle her am I right?"

"Yes...Hokage-sama," Orochimaru smirked as he licked his lips.


	9. Who are you Really?

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"Welps...br /br /Ohayo to all of you guys~!br /br /This chapter might actually be shorter than ze rest so I hope you like it, but it's going to be a more of a flashback dream...The only thing is, I wont tell you who's pov it is, but I will say it's not Misa's...br /br /Or so I should say /br /XD/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"Anyways I hope you enjoy~~~~~~br /br /3 2 1br /Ultranumbbr /3 2 1 You want it full frontal over stimulationbr /So say a benedictionbr /For a new addictionbr /In voyeuristic overdrivebr /Here comes the countdown~br /(Ultranumb by Blue Stahli)br /br /br /Unknown POV:br /br /The grimising air pulled me in. Exhaling deeply I felt a silky smooth sweat drop tremble down my quivering cheeks. My eyes were filled with fear as I stepped forwards. What could be going on? My mother and father had not been back yet, which filled me with unwavering fear. Last that I have seen or heard of them, was when they lead me to this room...but why?br /br /I grew hungry from the curiosity that boiled inside of me. With anticipation building inside of me, I stepped forward trying to find the door in the ever daunting darkness. As I reach forwards, a sense of fear overtook me, keeping me in my /br /emW-what the...why can't I move?/embr /br /I gridded my teeth together and forced myself, pouncing at the door. With my hand now positioned around the handle, I quickly push the door to the side. (Traditional Japanese housing) With the quick movement, I quickly squinted my eyes to make them shut. Standing still shaking with fear I smelt a foul minerally smell. One that would make anyone gag from just a sniff. I quickly grasped my mouth with my hands to stop myself from breathing in the sickly fumes. I opened my eyes slowly at first but quickly widened at the /br /"M-mother...f-father!?" I asked in a high-pitched voice as tears began to stream down my now pale face. They where lying on the ground dead surrounded by the pools of blood. The mineral red liquid seemed to have spread in other areas as if they were platter /br /"R-r-un..." A small voice said who was at my /br /"M-m-mama?" I asked in fear as she smiled with tears streaming down her /br /"D-darling...y-you need to r-run. I-I-I don't want you to get hurt...run...R-run now!" She shouted the last part slightly at me. I bit my lower lip wondering what I should do. I can't leave mother here alone! No not ever!br /br /"B-but moth-"br /br /"No, you must l-leave now...b-before you become in dange-" blood splattered out of her mouth as a long steal sword pierced through her chest. The once soft grip that she had on me, died down and later fell to the . Dead. My eyes widened, but this time to there limit. br /br /"Ma-ma?" I asked is a blank voice, while looking down at my blood /br /"Child..." A femine yet strongly mysterious voice called out from infront. I looked upward to the area infront of me, seeing a woman...no...a /br /Her long raven black hair seemed to swirl in the vigorous wind. The crimson blood red orbs that pierced at me gleamed brightly. A bland yet serous expression plastered on her /"Help me! Somebody did this, please please help me. I don't know what happened but somebody hurt papa and mama. Now mama's dying! Please help!" Tears streamed down my face as I pleaded for /br /"Hm..." she grumbled with a smirk, " should you be asking help from the person whom did this?" She asked tilting her head slightly. My eyes widened in /br /"n-no... no no no no no!" I yelped as tears poured /"..." I fell to my knees grasping them as I continued to break down. "You...I will kill you!" I snarled with piercing eyes. She smirked wider as a kunai sliced past my /br /"Your not strong enough nor will you ever be, but when you do become stronger please do find me. I Misa will always be in the darkness killing all that inter my internal web of destruction. Remember that. I let out a 'tch'br /br /"W-who the hell are you!" I snarled /br /"Misa...Misa Tooka," she said as the wind swirled violently which she had seemed to disappear /br /I tightened my fist into balls and grumbled viciously under my breath, "I will kill you."br /br /O_Obr /Misa?br /Welps I hope you guys can figure out who she really is...hehehehe...maybe a plot twist soon o3o/div 


	10. Why you Bd

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"Ello all of you beautiful people owo/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"Gomenasai for the late updates but (meaning before these 3)...I have a lot of homework and school work.../span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"So please don't be a hatter and instead be an awesome person...lol very bad joke ;u;/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"Alright loves I hope you enjoy...somewhat?br /br /Meep...br /br /I like dinosaurs owo.../span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"Misa's POV:/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'it's cold' I thought to myself as I searched for warmth in this dark place./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'W-where am I' I asked myself unconsciously without opening my eyes. Curling up into a ball to conceal whatever heat that I was still generating, I felt the rumble of taps coursing it's way down some hall or room of which was approaching me. I gulped in fear of the unknowing surrounding of which I was set in./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"Without any other choice, I slowly creaked my eyes open to pierce at my surrounding. Nothing. Everything seemed to be engulfed by the darkness. Nothing was there. No light. No signs of any life. No visible windows or outlines of doors. No, only a rancid smell of dead corpses and the coldness that pierced through my body./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'How profound...' I snarled at myself, 'how disgusting, when I get out of here I'll-' "Is she in here?" A young male voice asked./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;""Yes she is, you may enter sir," another man said. I quickly closed my once vibrant crimson eyes while laying my head back on the damned ice cold concrete floor./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;""Now now, what do we have here?" said the man as the door creaked open./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'A girl lying on the ground you idiot...'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"I could hear a sinister chuckle, as the 'man' stepped closer and closer to me. A sent of death filled my nostrils and the need to vomit grew strong./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'Man you smell terrible!'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;""Misa-chan is it? . ." He said with venom in his tone. 'Eh...' Right after he finished his sentence, I felt a strong pain burst into my abdomen. Immediately I opened my eyes and began to cough violently. I glared up at him as I pulled myself at the know noticeable wall that was behind me. (For those who did not distinguish what happened, Misa got kicked into the wall =u=)/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;""So your Misa-chan?" he whispered lightly as he bent down to one of his knees in front of me, and lifted my chin up with his thumb./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;"'Bastard!'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: georgia; font-size: 15px;""Heh, it nice to meet your acquaintance my dearest," he sung./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"strong7 hours later…/strong/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""S-sasuke?" I asked nervously as we walked down the pathway./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hn?" he replied in an interested tone./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well um….could you…." I mumbled without looking at him in the eyes with a pure red stain covering my pale cheeks./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What?" he asked with a smirk./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well um…." 'hold my hand...' I said to myself./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""So what do you want me to do?" he asked with a raised brow./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""My…...hand…." I blushed harder./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hand?" He looked downward to my shaking hand that was leaning towards his./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""hn…" he grumbled. I closed my eyes from the embarrassment knowing he'll turn me down./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Okay," he smile….and I mean literally smiled. He then reached for my free-laying hand and grasped it, intertwining mine with his./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"As we walked down the path, I heard a noise and came to a revolting stop./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What is it Mis-"/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"strongTHUD/strong/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'eh' Sasuke's hand has slipped from mine and he was now laying on the floor in pain./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""S-sasuk-!" I screamed until a hand covered my nose and mouth while the other held me in place./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hmph nu-u!" I tried to scream but it was futile, I couldn't even breath./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'Sasuke….' I mumbled to myself as my eyes began to close./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"strongBack and end of flashback…../strong/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It's nice to make your acquaintance my dearest," he said licking his lips. I in return gave him a disgusted glare./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Fuck of-!" before I could finish he jabbed his fist into my stomach making it hard for me to breath. I then began to cough./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Now now now...it's not nice for you to say things like that!" He shouted in anger. Blood began to form a pool inside of my mouth so I did something extremely stupid...and spit on him. yep. right...in….the….face./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Why you little…..Hey Ritsu! is that summoning circle ready?" he asked as he wiped the blood and spit off of his face./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Almost sir give me five minutes," the other man shouted./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'So they're going to sacrifice me?'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""See sweetheart, I was going to let you live but now I changed my mine./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Heh, better dead than to be around you," I hissed. 'that should make him back down./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hn? I still have five minutes," he said with a smirk as he pulled me up by my hair. Pain pierced my scalp as he began to drag me. I bit my lip to suppress any sound of pain./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Ritsu is the center done?" he asked in a devious tone./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah why?" he responded./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well I'm going to put her down on it," he said still yanking me by my hair./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""But why?" The man named Ritsu asked./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Isn't it true that yoma like tainted souls?" He asked as he threw me in the center./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah….."/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Well then I'll just taint her," he said. I covered my eyes with my hands since I was still unable to fully move./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"strong5 minutes later…./strong/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"The man had already tied me down, leaving also well known sharp cut down my arms, legs, and my stomach. My blood branched out all around me as I layed there. (obviously almost naked)/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Ritsu I think she's ready," he said as he snaked his way towards me, "but first let me remove that hideous mark off of her chest."/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"He pulled out a kunai and reached down to my chest and pierced the flesh, pain surged through my body./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'Stop!' I wanted to scream. I closed my eyes tightly as tears formed in my eyes./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Is somebody scared now?" The man asked in an entertaining tone./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'D-damn...'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Oi, don't touch her.," a familiar voice said, as fire blazed from behind my head./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"'eh?'/span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""And who are yo-" Before he could finish him and his kunai was sent flying into the wall behind him./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Now now Misa, you shouldn't allow another guy to be ontop of you besides me," the boy said, causing me to blush./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""W-who are you?" I asked sheepishly knowing it wasn't Sasuke./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;" /div  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Misa...misa...misa…. when will you ever call me nee-san or Itsuku-kun?" he said with a smirk as he looked down at my revealed body./span/p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px; text-align: center;"br /span style="color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Bastard…." I grumbled, as he let out a sigh./span/div 


End file.
